Boo!
by icey.summer02
Summary: Jenna hadn't seen him since she was a child. Part of her still belived that she had just made him up. But here he is, at her front door and he has something very important to tell her. Something that will change the way she sees her self. NEW CHAPTER UP! - UPLOAD ERROR FIXED...! And yes I have changed the summary...
1. Chapter 1

**OK. So , this is the first Boosh fic I have written and, when writing this bit I didn't think it would be a Boosh fic at all. It began as a musing at the bottom of AlKiMi's reviews (go read her story then my reviews and the next couple of parts are on there). And after some prompting I decided to publish it. If for some reason you have already read it on the reviews then this is mostly the same but with some minor changes and spellings etc. corrected.**

**Also I am very open to Title suggestions as this is just a rough one until I think of something better... :) **

**Enjoy x **

_**DISCLAIMER: Yes, I am writing FANFiction. And No, (unfortunately) I don't own anything (fairly obviously I think...). Oh, I owe the woman but that is it. :) And not in a creepy way cos that would be weird... Just in the sense that she is a figment of my imagination. I hope.**_

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

She pulled the coat closer to her shriveling inside it underneath the dim orange glow of the street lights. Every so often a moth or some other creature of a similar disposition would come into path with the light and or her and she would jump, receding further into the huddled figure that was herself.

It was raining now as well. Damp drizzle slowly soaking every inch of her through the rain. It was truly deserted now apart from the occasional car or taxi that speed past spraying rain water onto her. She rounded the next corner into the alleyway. Now there wasn't even the light of the streetlights to light the uneven pavement. She would be there soon though. Soon

The next morning the rain seemed to have ceased or at least momentarily paused. Instead a thick mist had descended over city. Veiling the Gray flats and boarded up shops. Thinking back her mind noted that it had stopped raining when she had left last night. That must have been a few hours ago now. it really was a dismal place she considered, nothing really had any life to it apart from the crumbling hardware shop on the corner down the road from her flat. Even that was closed for the most part of the time, run by a drunkard and a junkie. Nothing work properly round here anymore.

and yet it was comfortable. No one poked or pried, they had their own lives to worry about. It was enclosed private. You could do what you want and no one gave a damn.

She had lived in a posh part of the city once. It had felt all wrong. Everything was proper. There was no room for personality. She had run away very soon after moving there.

She drew the curtains slightly and peered out onto the desolate street below. She probably aught to had been at work by now but her pyjamas were comfortable and bed was warm and welcoming compared to the weather outside. Besides, her head felt like nothing on earth before could ever compare to it.

And it the scratched battered car on the curb a fugue watched as the woman allowed the curtain to fall back to it's original place before purposely getting out of their car and crossing the road and ringing the doorbell on flat intercom

* * *

**So? What do you think? Anything worth continuing? It you are reading this I presume you liked it or were hoping it would get better or else you would have gone back earlier. Wouldn't you?**

**The action and storyline start to pink up a bit in the next couple (3 I hope) of chapters... :5 Also sorry about the length, it was more of a grab intro chapter but hey, its something!**

_Reviews are better than a hug from the Noir. Or at least more realistic in terms of what I will actually be able to get!. So go one, please make the little button happy, just one click... Thats all it takes... ? :) x_


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Internet! Sorry, I honestly did mean to update sooner but my internet was down for ages... Thanks you to everyone who read the last chapter! :) Please stick with me, it will get more interesting and boosh related I promise!**

**Not much else to say but Enjoy! Oh an leave a review! Please? Thank you to AlKiMi and GrowlyNoir :)xx kisses! But really we could do better than two reviews can't we?**

**Oh, Title suggestions still welcome and also anyone who would like to beta, wether formally or informally please let me know as I feel I am in Dire need of one... x**

**Enjoy. x**

**Disclaimer: The only things I have bought since last updating is a bag, a hat and my lunch on saturday. So no, I, still, don't own the Boosh and this is purely non profit etc. (other wise it wouldn't be fanfic...). **

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

When we last left our tale a being, whom for now shall remain anonymous, had just rung a bell. And as much as we shall she at some time in the near future the consequence of this simple act, in order to truly understand the weight of it we shall have to travel back some years in time. To a somewhat simpler less troubled life.

Jenna skipped, 5 steps at a time down the long stairwell from her flat to the ground level. Turning out she heard voices laughing in the communal courtyard. Or were they crying? It was hard to tell sometimes.

As she drew closer she could hear the voices form words and the words form sentences.

"Gimmi it! No! It's mine! Aurg! leave it alone! No! Get off of it! Please! Just give it back!

The whining annoyance had turned into a begging and then full on sobbing. The owner of it clearly wanted it back and the joke had gone far past a joke by this point. The oldest kid was taunting the tiny boy now, jangling the, small but still-to-big-for-it's-owner, silver chain, which Jenna presumed fastened to become a bracelet of some kind, just out of reach and mocking him. The smaller boy, who really was rather tiny, was getting more and more frustrated tears properly welling up in his eyes, threatening to over throw as he futilely tried to grab the chain And, at the grand old age of 6, Jenna was very capable of telling the difference between right and wrong, fair and unfair, fun and bullying. Her ability didn't stop at being able to tell it. She was also very good at expressing her opinion. And that was why she walked up to the oldest child, put her tiny hands on her tiny hips and looked stonily at the attacker, keeping her gave very level and unwavering she said, quite deliberately,

" I don't know why your botherin'. It not even 'is."

"Who's is it then if it ain't this shrimp's?" the almost pathetic half broken voice replied

"Mine." Jenna knew that she was looking for a black eye if she didn't shut up soon but for some reason she felt herself oddly compelled to help this slightly deranged child.

"Why's 'e cryin' like a baby then miss?"

"'Cos I told him to never ever give it to anyone or I'd do this to 'im." and with that Jenna quickly grabbed his wrist, bit it, then kneed the already wincing teen in the balls.

"Run!" she cried grabbing the bracelet and the child at the same time. Legging it as fast as a six year old can she sprinted to the next street, dragging the bog behind her. Once she felt safely she stopped an handed the bracelet back to the boy.

"Thanks." he muttered then added "That's the first nice thing someone's done for me on this planet..."

" 's ok" Jenna mumbled back, suddenly uncharacteristically shy. The was an awkward silence for a few seconds when no one knew what to say Before Jenna added "I better be going home then..."

"yeah." the boy muttered almost inaudibly. And they both turned to leaved

"wait!" Jenna suddenly called and the boy turned back to face her "what was your name?"

" 's Boo" the boy said before walking off.

Jenna frowned at the odd name but thought nothing more, lots of names around here were a bit weird. As she walked home she couldn't shake the funny feeling that she should have known the boy. He had had a slight lisp, she mused.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! Reviews make the miserable weather just that little bit more tolerable... :) Please, even criticism is better than nothing... ?**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again. I was going to draw this upload process out but I don't know how long this window of internet will last so here is the next little bit. I am currently writing more so (internet providing) I will upload that in the next couple of days... :) As always please review and stuff...**

**DISCLAIMER: No matter how short this chapter may be I still don't own the boosh. Only Jenna is mine... I am simply borrowing anything else to play with...**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

The buzzer sounded just as Jenna was beginning to get to sleep again. She considered leaving it when it rang again, this time twice in succession. As she threw a dressing gown on and crossed the hall to let the person in a strange uneasiness churned in her stomach. What was wrong with her she wondered, she had been on edge and unnerved since she woke up. Perhaps it was a side affect of the new concoction she was taking, they had said it might make her feel a bit weird to start with. Shrugging slightly to herself she opened the door to her flat and the stared. And stared. And stared a bit more.

"Uhm" The figure cleared their throat. "Hey"

And Jenna still stared.

Because it was him wasn't it? Older, much older, but still very definitely him. The last time she had seen him was when she was six. He had stood by the side of the road as she drove off in the taxi, almost out of view, just watching her. And she had waved, once and shyly, and his lips might just have twisted into a smile. And that was all she had seen of him till now. Sure, he had been in her dreams every night, high or not, and she had never shaken him out of her head. Of all the faces in the world why had she remembered his? And why was he back now? Coincidence probably, after all he would never been able to know where she lived now. But non of it mattered. What mattered was that he was stood, awkwardly and nervously in her doorway looking expectantly at her.

When she opened her mouth to speak only a strangled chocking noise came out. She cleared her throat and tried again.

"Hey Boo?" She just about managed.

* * *

**Ok. That really was ridiculously short. Sorry. Can I make the excuse that I wrote it on my ipod and didn't realise quite how short it was. And also I wanted to end on suspense... ?**

**I probably don't deserve any given the feeble excuse of a chapter but... REVIEWS? It would make me a very happy person... xx :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! This one's a little bit longer in comparison to the other three... :) (it is 3 right...!) Hope you like it, things start to pick up a bit from now on onwards, especially as I finally got to the place I needed to go to start it!**

**Thank you so much to my reviews (AlKiMi, GrowlyNoir, Adurna Skulblaka) and to anyone who read it. As always I love reviewies and they make me very happy to get any sort of feed back :)**

**_AlkiMi_: ****Thank you for so unashamedly promoting this fic! xx love you! :) And so in return: _IF YOU ARE NOT ALREADY READ AlKiMi 'S FICS THE SLOW 'DESCENT INTO MADNESS' AND 'HITCHED'! THEY ARE FABULOUSLY MARVELOUS! :)_**

**_GrowlyNoir: Thank you so much for the name idea! I really like it and will probably change it in a couple of chapter's time... (give people chance to know that I am changing it!)_**

**_Adurna Skulblaka: I feel like I am leaving you out if I don't say something so, even though I said in my PM, thank you and it is always nice to know that more than one person is reading! so new reviewers are always nice!_**

**Ok, I think that's everything, just time for a Disclaimer and then we can get to the story... :) Thanks again!**

**_DISCLAIMER: _I'll keep it short as my A.N. has stretched on to long already... so, I don't own anything. Just playing for the purpose of my, and hopefully other's enjoyment... :)**

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

They had stood at the door for some moments after before Jenna remembered her manners. She had invited him in, made some tea and now they were sat sipping it both staring straight ahead.

"Sorry about all the mess. I wasn't expecting any guests…" Jenna trailed off. Naboo (He had told her Boo was only a childhood nickname) hadn't seemed to fazed about the chaos that was her main room, or perhaps he just hadn't noticed, he gave Jenna the impression that he was either completely stoned or very, very thick. Ether way it was the only thing Jenna could think to say.

"Uhmm" He made a small responsive noise. Not saying anything, simply recognising that she had spoken. Maybe he was just giving her time to digest his presence. Or maybe he didn't know what to say ether. He had never seemed like the talkative type.

They continued to sit in silence until Jenna could stand it no more. She went back into the kitchen and, since she didn't have a clue why he was here and, actually, she barely knew him, she switched the radio on after rummaging her brain for a conversation starter and finding that that part of her mind had gone on a very impromptu and unexpected holiday, leaving her with nothing and a with a strange man sat in her front room who may or may not have been telepathically trying to connect with the cat. She needed to find some normality in the situation.

She fiddled with the radio stations until she found cheekbone's in house radio station. A tune cracked out of the worn out speakers. She didn't recognise it. But then she wouldn't would she? They only played music less than 20 minutes old.

"_And in the brightest light"_

"_Are the darkest shadows"_

"_That is where"_

"_I'll be found"_

"_We'll be chased"_

"_by daylight hounds"_

She shivered at the odd lyrics that sounded even worse considering the situation she was in. Hurriedly switching off before the song could end and the lyrics could come true she dumped her mug in the already overflowing sink, took a moment to compose herself whilst the not-quite-stranger-stranger couldn't see her, and then walked back through to the front room. Positioning herself opposite Boo this time so he had no option to look at her. And even then he managed to avoid her gaze.

"I'm going to presume it is a coincidence that the boy from my childhood is here in my front room?" It was meant as a statement but it somehow turned it's self into a question when it exited her mouth. This was perhaps because even as she said it she couldn't ignore the niggling feeling that had been growing since she opened the door that is wasn't just coincidence.

"Not quite…" Naboo said, confirming her suspicion. A primal part of her told Jenna to run. Run as fast as she could and not come back. But the small bit of her that was still thinking logically over ruled. She schooled her expression and gave a look that told Naboo to continue.

"I've been sent bye the board of shaman because they sense the presence of a shaman around and we are all in danger."

"The what who why WHAT!" Jenna couldn't formulate her confusion into sentences and so simply allowed her mind to take control of her mouth for a moment.

She took a deep breath and managed to form a cohesive question. "What is the board of shaman?"

"Who." Jenna looked blankly but expectantly at him. "Who. The board of shaman is a who. We are a collection of shaman who meet occasionally to discuss shaman stuff. Mainly when one of us cocks up after we've had a bit too much, y'know…"

I know, Jenna thought, she had been there, done that. More than once. But she didn't say this instead said " But what does this have to do with me? I'm just a practically jobless person who dropped out of school at 16 and haven't been able to hold anything down for more than two months, jobs, relationships, you name it I've had it there, on the edge of my fingertips but I've always given it away cos' I don't think about consequences. Ever. So what would you want with me? Taunt me? Flaunt the fact that I'm not quite normal? Well go on then? What are you waiting for?"

Jenna finished her slight self pity rant, feeling slightly exhausted. It had felt good to say that though.

"Umm… I think you've missed the point. But I also think I know what's going on. Jenna you have to trust me now when I say that you can't stay here. I'm going to take you to the board and then they'll decide from then."

Jenna was lightly stunned still from her rant and, almost blindly followed Naboo out of her house when he tugged on her arm and beckoned for her to follow him. It was only when she saw the carpet levitating slightly above ground level that she really came back to the present moment.

"Fuck." Was the only thing that managed to untangle it's self and be a clear enough thought for her to actually say it. It seemed the conversation starting part of her brain wasn't the only bit to go on holiday. It seemed her sanity was also rapidly hurrying away as well.

* * *

_**That wasn't really that long actually was it...? But I am writing more, promise. The song is 'Brightest Lights' by King Charles and Bombay Bicycle club (?) (Please correct me if I am wrong:)) I was listening to the radio when I was writing this and it sort of fitted and gave me an idea about a possible plot... ;)**_

_**You are probably bored of me now so I will go away now...**_

_**Reviews are lovely and fantastic and yeah, I'm going now... Promise... xx :)**_

**OH! I FORGOT TO SAY: IMPORTANT! THE NAME WILL BE CHANGING IN THE NEAR FUTURE SO WATCH OUT! **

_ok... I'm going... going... gone... bye bye. I'm not here... shusss..._


	5. Chapter 5

** Hey! I will try to keep this as short as possible, Thank you very much to my readers and even more to those who review! Thanks so much for you lovely comments! I had a feeling that I had got the artists name wrong for the song in the last chapter and I was right... It is actually by King Charles and mumford and sons... **

**_IMPORTANT NOTICE!_ Thanks to GrowlyNoir 's suggestion which I particulally liked the name of this fic will be changing for ether the next chapter or the chapter after. THE NEW NAME WILL BE CALLED 'BOO' :)**

**Now that's outta the way, Enjoy. This one is a bit longer but stuff happens... :) i am particaulally proud of the way this chapter has turned out so I Hope you like it. :)**

**DISCLAMER: I'm keeping it short and simple, I don't own the boosh. End of. **

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

"I had my suspicions but this has confirmed it. I. am. Dreaming. And I would quite like to wake up now thank you very much. This has got weird enough." Jenna said to no-one in particular, perhaps to the dream lord himself. It didn't matter, what mattered was that there was a man in a dressing gown sitting on a floating oriental rug and beckoning to her to, apparently, join him in this extreme feet of defiance against the basic principal laws of physics.

She closed her eyes and clicked her heals together 3 times. The slippers made an unsatisfactory thump tungch noise, not at all like the polished click click she remembered from her childhood. Well we can't all have red sparkly ballet pumps for slippers, she though slightly defensively. Jenna was surprised that she was thinking vaguely logically let alone having a conversation with herself in this dream like state. It must be been the medicine. Hallucinations had been something she had been told to look out for. However when she opened her eyes Naboo was still there on his unbelievably back dated and, not to mention, impossible carpet. And he was looking expectantly at her.

"No. Just no. I am not, ever never getting on that thing. You are ridiculous. You turn up here after 22 years plant some nonsense about shaman boards and dangerous presences or something, expect me to believe it and then go with you on a floating carpet that shouldn't exist to meet these so called shaman. I wouldn't be surprised if you were just part of a group of weird rapists."

"The only shamanic rapist I know is Tony Harrison. And I promise he wont get anywhere near you he hasn't even got any le-"

"Stop. Don't even try to speak to me. I'm going back inside and when I wake up this will just be a bad, if very odd, dream. Ok?" Jenna didn't give Naboo any chance to reply before she stormed into her house.

She got as far as the third from top step when a crash came from the kitchen. At first she thought it must just have been the cat knocking something over but, as she made her way back down the stairs she saw the cat asleep in the living room where it had been before. Suddenly gripped with a sickening terror, that really wasn't her style at all, she edged her way into the kitchen ready to strike. Adrenalin pumping around her body fuelled by the annoyance toward how disturbed her morning had been she jumped round the corner. And there was nothing there. She just felt silly now.

Shaking her head and cussing her imagination for dreaming up Naboo and making her so jumpy.

It was as she turned back to re-trace her steps up to the bedroom that she saw it. A small black creature with tiny pointed ears big round orange eyes and a little pokey tail that peeped out from behind the black furred body. It was rounded and sat back on it's hind legs with her other two tucked around something that it held very close to it's body. It's paws reminded Jenna of a hamster's but they had the proportions of a humans. The way it held the thing also looked human, like a mother would protect her baby away from danger, shrinking it away inside it's self, slightly hunching over it. It really was rather sweet Jenna thought. She reached over to pick it up, cooing soft words to it. It didn't run or come closer. It was playing games with her, seeing how close she would get. And it let her. She crossed the final distance and reached her fingers out to stroke it. But the moment her finger's brushed the fur of the creature it became alive. It jumped up and scuttled, lightning fast up her arm, dropping the polo shaped object it had been clutching, it ran to just below the elbow before sinking it's fangs, that had suddenly emerged, deep into her arm. Jenna screamed and the thing jumped off running, just as fast, across the kitchen floor, it's claws making little clicking noises as it did so. Jenna's eyes followed it, wide with horror. Her eyes grew even wider as she saw what, or rather who, it was running toward. It ran up his (his?) arm and perched behind his shoulder, half hiding it's self in black midnight hair. The figure was cloaked, the hood merged with the hair but must have been there because the whole upper part of the face was hidden, reviling pail, almost transparent skin and a thin, gray mouth that was so tightly pressed together it might as well not have been there. Jenna wasn't sure what would have been worse.

It opened it's mouth and it's words had an echoing hollow sound that fitted the contence of it's mouth which was just an empty space, nothing, not even blackness. It made Jenna's head feel like it was exploding to when she looked in to the cavenless space of nothingness. It was the nothingness that didn't even have anything to clarify the nothing. It simply didn't exist. And the words said "Ah Shaman, we have been looking for you. Come with us now. We can't wait to welcome you to our realm" He spoke in plurals as if he were many crammed into one presence.

Jenna somehow found her voice in the frozen terrified state of her body and mind. "I- I'm not a – I don't – What are – I-I'm not a Shaman."

"Don't deny what we already know girl. We only wish to borrow you. You will be returned to this world in due time. Rest assure, whist you are gone no-one will miss you. They won't even remember you existed."

"Of course they will! I have a job! Family! They will remember me!" But as she said it she knew it wasn't true. No-one would know she had gone. And her words showed that falseness, they betrayed her.

"See. You are not happy here. You will be better with us. With us you shall be admired by many." It's voice was monotone but the words painted pictures that Jenna couldn't refuse.

She, almost sub consciously, took a step forward

"That's it. Come to us and you shall find a place between your dreams."

She took a further step forward, she was very close to him now. And he thought he was winning. And for a moment the blank beautiful façade of dreams wavered and new pictures drifted into Jenna's mind. Pictures of things from your wildest nightmares. Of destruction and carnage. War with no end. Endless fires across worlds. And the pictures had words. And the words screamed the truth.

Jolted back into real time Jenna blinked out of her trance and turned to run. But didn't even get as far as turning when a bright light flashed and she found herself face to face with him. This close she could smell the stench of rotting flesh that rolled off him. The hooded figure cocked it's head to one side and the creature, still on it's shoulder, did the same.

"Don't run from us. We won't harm you" It said. But Jenna wasn't looking at him, she was looking at the polo that was no-longer on the side board but in a out stretched, gloved, hand. And it was glowing faintly orange. That was the last thing Jenna saw before the world went blank. She didn't even have time to scream.

* * *

**So? What do you think. Fairly dramatic hey? I must say I was shocked as I was writing as to what my imagination was coming up with!**

**Reviews are like birthdays, chocolate, friends and all other things good. :) They are in my top 5 things that make me happy at the moment... ;)**

**_XX_**

**_[P.S. Don't forget the name change... :P]_**


	6. Chapter 5 and a half

**Ok, this is sort of a half chapter (or more of a sample of the next chapter) because I wrote it before I went away and didn't have much time… (Oh, Because I went away I promise I am catching up on all of everyone else's work! It's just taking some time… :/ )Thanks to everyone else who read. (GrowlyNoir you are a persistent ray of happiness with your rewiews!, also Guest; Thank you so much! It's always nice to get new reader/reviewers! And last but no least; CherryTroi; Thankyouthankyouthankyou *blushes at the kind words!* ) Thank you everyone else who is reading, I'm figuring screaming for reviews in your face isn't working so I'll just gently nudge you to remind you – review please? –**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Full stop. Capital Letter. Not Mine. NaDa. Nothing. Zilch.**_

* * *

**_Chapter 5.5_**

The world was fuzzy and pink, then it went all shades of blues, oranges and purples before settling for a gray/black. She fell into the dreamless coma-like state. She was between worlds. Hanging in time. Frozen and was, in all sense of the word apart from being it; Dead. In truth she was somewhere between living and ,well, not living. She existed everywhere, every time, every place, every moment that had ever existed between the start of the universe and the moment everything went black. And at the same time she technically didn't exist. She had never been. And never would be. Unless something changed the state. Tipped the balance one way or another. Because at the moment Jenna was at the the very midpoint of existence. She was at the centre of the see-saw and everything revolved around her. Up or down didn't effect her. And yet to be up or down relied on her. Something had to change. And what changed would re-kindle or extinguish forever the fire of life.

And it was one of those rare occasions where everything rested on Naboo. And he didn't have a clue what to do.

* * *

**So? Did that make any sense? I don't think it did…**

**_OH! BIG REMINDER! NAME CHANGE NEXT CHAPTER! DON'T FORGET! IT WILL BE CALLED 'BOO'_**

**I'm not going to say it again but… Nudge Nudge…**

Ok I submit. Reviews please? x


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello! This was written partially now and partially on a 24 hour coach journey. Don't blame me if it makes no sense… I am going away again mid week next week so hopefully one more chapter and then I will disappear again. Once more with no internet… **

_**Disclamer: Boosh = Not mine. Happy?**_

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

This time the world spun and wavered in and out of existence. Shapes floated around her lights danced as she watched days pass by in seconds. People came and went. She didn't recognise any of them, but no-one she did recognise would have even bothered coming to the funeral so that wasn't a surprise.  
By the sixth day she could hear snippets of conversation were beginning to drift in and out of her consciousness. She slept, woke and watched, un able to move or open her eyes enough to see properly. She had been violently sick the first couple of days. But now, with nothing left to throw up she lay whilst wet clothes wiped, fingers prodded, and peering faces loomed over, reiterating the diagnostic. Jenna didn't understand what they were saying, the spoke in hushed tones, quickly and fast, like they were doing all they could to make sure she couldn't here. However from the enquiring figures' body language she presumed that they didn't realise she could here or see them.  
Sometimes in the confusion alarm bells sounded in her head, warning her that she didn't know where she was or who these people were. The warnings told her that she should get out but every time she tried to move pain like electricity shot threw her body, causing her to collapse onto the make shift bed. She hadn't been able to turn and see what the bed was made of but from the feel it was like rocks made soft with grass.  
Slowly her consciousness returned and she was more aware of what was going on around her. Time started to return and she was able to sip water slowly through a strange tube that was rested next to her. Her vision was still cloudy and oddly coloured. The bright lights of it gave her a headache so she kept her eyes closed. No-one talked to her although someone was always close, as if they were keeping watch. She thought she had heard Naboo's voice arguing with the guard to see her. But nothing had come of it and since she hadn't heard him again see presumed she must have imagined it during her periods of hallucinations.  
That was until the morning when she heard him again. And she knew she couldn't imagine that lisp. In all this confusion that was something she could be certain about.

"Uh-Hu... Yer, 'bought that 'oward, I think it's gunna be sometime yet... I know... Well just tell 'im I say he can't... 'oward? ' 'Oward?... Oh, hey Vince… Yer.. I was just tellin' 'oward, it's gunna be a while till I can get back… I'm sorry Vince, I know Disney Land means a lot to you but this is proper seriously important so I need you to mind the shop 'cos I have really gotta be hear… What? No, she hasn't woken up yet… She's driftin' in states but no-where near stable enough to leave her… I don't know, Days? Weeks? Months? Nothing like this has happened before so we don't know how lt's gunna take… I'm sorry Vince but this is important!.. Listen Vince! I wouldn't be here still if it weren't so stop acting like it's Howard's fault, he's tryin' his hardest but this is something that isn't in our control, we can always go to Disney Land some other time but you have gotta-" There was a few seconds silence and Naboo muttered something about the rudeness of some people. Then the silence returned, the silence of no-one being there. And with the silence came questions.

What had happened? Where was she? Why was Naboo talking about her? Was it serious? What was that thing? And what had it done to her? And why had it called her a shaman?

* * *

**_Thank you (why does it always seem so short? I promise it looks longer when I type it...)_**

**_Oh, btw I have corrected some of the numerous mistakes I made a couple of chapters back. That's what comes of not proof reading… Namely one about the colour of the figure's hair. It is most definitely Black… _**

**_And thank you GrowlyNoir once more for the brilliant name... :()_**

_Reviews?_


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello! Yes I still exist! News! I HAVE HAD INSPIRATION! It came to me the other night whilst I was having an xray to check for glass in my finger and then having it sterristripped together...(don't ask, long story involving brownie mix, glass bowls and a granite surface). So yes! It's back! Not much today but hopefully this sudden burst will last long enough to write some more?!... L)**

**NOTE: I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

Some days passed and Jenna slept for the majority of them. When she was awake she didn't open her eyes. She found herself with a distinct lack of energy and feeling very muzzy and swimmy. Not pleasant.

There was always a fresh layer of grass on the bed when she awoke but she didn't have a clue how it got there.

And then, one morning, she felt a small amount of energy return. Not much, just enough to prop herself up on one elbow and glance around her. She had time to finally take in her settings before someone rushed up to her, or rather a gaggle of people.

She was in a wood was the first thing that sprung to mind, not some clean hospital in the south of London. No, a dirty wood probably full of some sort of fungus things. This is what she blamed the second thing on. She was, once again, hallucinating. Around her stood an odd gaggle of almost human looking beings, each adorned in his or her own way. One appeared to have a feather fastened to his peculiar forehead and another's hair was so curly Jenna would swear it could have got up and walked away. Another was green al over and resembled something like a which whilst another, which could only be about 8 years old, was staring blankly into space and murmuring to himself. In the background could also be heard a faint

"What the! F it! I'm just as much a man as any of you, I am a respected and important member of the Shaman. You can't discriminate like this and leave me behind me just cos' I'm pink!" To which a

"It's not cos your pink you tentacled untactful twat of a berk!" Could be heard back. In reply the first voice simply yelled rather loudly

"What the! I am a hundred the Shaman you will ever be Saboo you ******! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!"

The one with a gigantic feather hat on his head coughed firmly "Saboo, Tony Harrison you will stop this and return to the present matter at hand, see, Kirk can stay quiet and focused without arguing for a time, so why can't you?"

"Kirk's not focused, e's completely off his tits!" The one Jenna presumed was Saboo muttered but then was quite. The other voice was still fuming quietly to it's self in the background but no one paid it anymore attention and after a bit it shut up as well. A tense yet oddly calming silence came over the clearing. Then someone Jenna did recognise pushed his way through the crowd.

"Naboo?" She dared to ask

"Yer… This isn't quite the introduction I had expected but…" And then to the other Shamen "c'mon, move back, give er a little space yer?" Reluctantly the shamen shuffle about three centimeters backward. Naboo pushes his way through the throng and moves over until he is right next to Jenna. Then, cautiously, as if he is unsure about what he is doing, takes her hand and gives it a quick squeeze. Somebody wolf-whistles and Boo shoots them a look of daggers.

"Ok..." He begins "Well... this is the shamen I was talking about... We actually exist so that's something and, despite what it may look like we honestly aren't rapists..."

Jenna just looks at him and realising her hand is still in his quickly draws away. Naboo blushes slightly and looks distinctly uncomfortable.

"So... umm... you're awake i guess I should explain what's going on..."

"Yes. I think you should." Jenna says, more aggressively that even she would have liked

"Well...It's like this..."

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Reviews are much appreciated! xx :)_


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello again. Look look! Another chapter… I've gone and got myself re addicted to the Boosh… and had inspiration…. :P Also I am very sorry for my massive patches of absence but I am having huge internet problems... L**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing. I am not writing for profit. Enjoy. :0**

Jenna lay, still trying to take in what Naboo had told her. The logical part of her brain refused to believe any of it. Not just that she had some sort of Shamanic powers bestowed upon her when she rescued Boo's bracelet all those years ago, or that there was a demonic creature from her nightmares out to get her, she wanted to think that nothing was real and that this was still just an elaborate joke at her expense and in a minuet everyone she knew would take off the masks and it would all be ok. Jenna hoped that this was the case because then she could be rightfully pissed off rather than the confused, shocked and mildly scared state she was in right now.

Naboo had said that she was a shaman, but a weak one, or at least that was what they hoped. No-one knew quite how much power she had, only that it was untampered. She had asked what this meant. "It's like, the rest of us have a door that our powers are behind, we can turn them off and on and no-one can access them through us. But yours are wild and free, you have no control over them because they weren't released in a proper environment, you weren't born with them or anything and no-one has told you how to use them. They probably wont have caused you much trouble in the past, although you probably have noticed traits in yourself that others don't have, it might feel like you are slightly out of sync with the rest of the world. The can cause mind-blowing headaches and other odd things occasionally. Sometimes you can do abnormal stuff but mostly it's just in the background like a niggling that isn't there until you focus on it. But now something's come and it wants power. It comes from a different place to this, sort of a gap between worlds, and it caught the sense of your powers and wanted them for it's self."

"The thing in my kitchen…"

"Yes, that's it. Or a form of it, it's a shape shifter, actually it doesn't have a form, it's something and nothing in one, it doesn't have a substance and doesn't take up any space but it is still there. But when It makes it's self a shell when it wants' to be visible. It can split it's self into two more body's as well."

"But what did it do? I mean, it was in my kitchen with me, and then I was with it somewhere else and it was in my head, it put thoughts in my head…"

"Yer, it does that. Like I said, it wants your powers but it had to take you somewhere else cos the world is solid enough that it can't get properly into your head to take the powers away. It took you to it's dimension, like a 7th dimension, not even in the gap between worlds."

"What happened then?"

"You had something on you that protected you, I'm not sure what but it shielded you and called me through impulses. I came in and rescued you I suppose, and brought you here. It didn't get much of your powers, just a little taste, enough to make it hungry for more, but it did take pretty much all of your energy-you were out for about 3 weeks on and off."

"So what happens now? Is it still after me?"

"Yer, it's out there somewhere, we're safe enough here for now but we're gunna have to move soon cos I've got a feeling it's worked out where we are, and with that bit of your power it's probably gunna be strong enough to wreck our defences pretty easily, it might even be able to use it to sense where you are and now that you're properly awake the trace is stronger. Also I need to teach you how to control your powers." To which the voice in the background cut in indignantly "How comes you get to teach her? I'm a better shaman that you Naboo"

"We've had this discussion Harrison, It's my fault she's in this position in the first place, she already knows me. Not to mention that you are a complete **** and come across as a bit of a rapist."

Through out the whole time Jenna had been numb to it all, asking questions because it seemed logical (?) to do so. It was only now that she had been left alone that she was really thinking about what Boo had told her that she realised just how much her world had been turned upside down. The main thing she could think was 'WHAT!'. She wanted to just turn her thoughts off but eyes open or shut the conversation with Naboo just kept replaying it's self on loop in her mind.

Something finally cut across her thoughts. A bright flash in the sky, slightly orange, sliced her vision in two in a split second, resulting in a tree, not too far away, exploding into flames and disintegrating at the same time. A cry from the shaman was followed my a second flash and a second apocalypse of a tree.

"JENNA!" Boo called out and she was already on her feet, running toward the sound of his voice.

_Thanks for readingJ Reviews are lovely please… :)_


	10. Chapter 9

_Jenna's POV:_

I'm running but my feet wont carry me. It's like one of my dreams only this is no dream. I can see Boo, yelling, beckoning towards his carpet. Last time I couldn't do enough to get away from it and him, now I can do enough to get toward it. Suddenly I trust and believe him completely.

Around the edges of my vision is a blur of orange and chaos but all I see is Boo, unwavering in the centre of my line of sight.

Suddenly I double over. There is a bright orange blazing imprint in my mind resonating around ever edge, a gigantic burning, crippling polo inside my mind. I can't think straight, the world is fading, something is pulling me away but the burning is keeping firmly where I am as well. I am being torn in two. Arms under my shoulders catch me as I crumple toward the ground.

The world fades and spins back into existence. For a moment I am confused. I can't work out where I am or even who I am. Then I remember. I am sick. Then angry at how weak I am, I fainted again. I never did like the damsel in the fairy stories who made everyone look after her and yet somehow I have become that person. I hate it. I am sick again. Then I notice where I am.

I'm almost not surprised. Almost. But then again there is no way in hell one cannot be surprised when they wake up to find them self travelling at some considerable speed and height on an oriental rug. But I am. I decide although I loath playing the weakling it was probably best to lie down and close my eyes again.

"Jenna? Jenna we're here." I open my eyes. We are indeed here. Where ever here is. The carpet has stopped outside a semi-rundown shop called the Nabootique. Naboo clambers off the carpet and beckons for me to follow. I'm beginning to realise he doesn't say much. He pulls out a key and opens the door, letting us in. The shop it's self is crammed full to the brim of stuff, odd knickknacks and second hand stuff. There's a broken piano in the corner with the side of all the jazz stuff and on the other side it's more clothes and gadgets, hair products and stuff. It's like the shop has two split personalities, one for each side and it meets in the middle behind the counter. Open on the counter is an issue of Cheekbone, I sneak a glimpse – mainly for the date but also just to check. I don't follow fashion strictly but I do like to be on the same ish wavelength. Although recently I haven't really bothered with dressing up.

Once Naboo is inside he calls out "Hey you ballbags! Where are you?! Howard you should be running the shop still, just 'cos im not here doesn't mean you can slack off! Bollo? Can you prepair some of that flying medicine?" I wonder at the name Bollo, Howard seems perfectly normal but Bollo is a bit odd. Perhaps he isn't English…

Just then two figures descend down the stairs and I immediately try to guess which is which. The first is tall, scrawny and looks like an untamed Geography teacher, but in an oddly appealing way. The second is shorter and seems to gravitate toward the first one, almost shying behind him even though it is clearly evident that he would be very socially confident, he is wearing high wasted black drainpipes and a thick layered poncho type jumper in oranges and reads, it looks a bit like it could be made of lots of woollen leaves. He is wearing nothing under this despite the cold and when he moves his arms it rides up to revile a slice of skin just bellow his ribcage. His hair is all fluffed up in a kind of messy birds nest kind of way. I find him captivating and it's almost painful to look away, this one must be Bollo if his exotic appearance is anything to go by.

"Alright Vince, Aright Howard. Howard why aren't you down here working?" So neither of them is Bollo. I'm beginning to wonder just how many people live here.

Naboo doesn't give Howard a chance to answer before continuing "Jenna this is Vince and Howard" He points to the smaller of the two first and he gives a tiny smile and fluffs his hair some more, anyone would of thought he was shy. When addressed Howard offers his hand to shake, I take it shake it once and shuffle further back behind Boo. "Guys this is Jenna, she's gunna be staying with us for a while" Before I have time to say anything about this something else takes my mind off the subject, descending down the stairs is a massive creature covered in hair and holding a mug of steaming liquid.

"Made potion. But could find no sweetener so I used Vince's Strawberry Laces"

I can barely think for a moment and then my brain suddenly jumps into gear all at one

"Shit! What the! Fucking hell Boo! There is a massive live gorilla in your shop!"

"Calm down!" Boo orders and suddenly an odd peace is restored.

In the background I here the gorilla mutter "What else would I be? A dead gorilla?"

"Jenna, this is Bollo, my familiar. He is NOT a threat to you or anyone else. He has asthma in any case."

"But…"

"But nothing. Some things around here are a bit weird I'll give you that but you're just gunna have to get used to it cos things are gunna get a lot more weird from here on in."

**Wow, two in one day! But I wanted to get on and move it on a bit, change the setting and stuff. Hope you enjoyed it ;) x Please leave a review! X**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Boosh.**


	11. Chapter 10

**DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN THE BOOSH** :(

The next few days passed in a bit of a blur. Reluctantly Jenna had slept for the first couple but now that she finally had some more energy back, she had been getting used to her surroundings. She felt much like an animal that had been taken out of its natural habitat and placed somewhere similar but not the same. Everything was nice enough but it was all still too new to be comfortable. However, she had discovered that the tenants had used to live in a zoo, Vince and Howard being the main keepers, so they were very good at making disorientated beings feel more comfortable in new surroundings and before long she was being treated as part of the family. Although the self-deprecating side of her pointed out that it might all just be a facade, she was grateful of it anyway.  
She had also discovered much to her surprise and pleasure, that Bollo, the gorilla, could make very good scrambled eggs. She had also discovered that that was about all he could make, so one way of trying to make herself belong was by taking on the role of chief cook. She quickly found the likes and dislikes of the flats inhabitants; Vince wouldn't eat anything brown, sour unless it was sour sweets and most food had to be covered in edible glitter and sugar before he would eat it. Howard on the other hand ate wholesome and hearty foods, casseroles and pies and such but never anything too sickly. Naboo never ate with them, although Jenna took him a plated up meal of whatever they had had to his room, where he was normally high by 3 in the afternoon at the latest. Bollo, who Jenna had presumed would eat pretty much anything, had actually turned out to be a vegetarian and part time Vegan, thus proving to be the hardest to satisfy of the lot.

Yesterday Vince suggested that he and she go shopping and, seen, as she had not been outside since she arrived and that all her clothes had had to be left at her old (?) house, she agreed. However after the first two hours she was beginning to wish she hadn't. It wasn't that Vince wasn't fun to spend time with, his lively persona quickly spread to those around him, or that she didn't like shopping. It was more that she hadn't sat down since 9 that morning at that the only thing she had had to drink was a skittle milkshake which Vince drank most of anyway. The shop music and voices were driving her head insane, not to mention that the magic shield thing Naboo had put on her to protect her was making her go a little bit swimmy.

"Please Vince, can we not sit down for just a minute?"

"Ok, I suppose, you can wait there on that bench while I 'ave a look in here – they had a really Genius jacket the other day with little tassels and sequins all over, it was red leather but the genius thing was that in different lights it looks purple or blue and if..." Vince, finally noticing Jenna trailed off "Sorry, it's just I don't normally have anyone to talk fashion too sides from Bollo and he just says anything is good. I mean I guess Naboo might have a fashion sense but he's always too off his head to notice and Howards just useless, did you see what he was wearing earlier?!" Vince scoffed and even Jenna had to giggle a bit, the man had appeared after spending half an hour in the bathroom wearing a pair of dark green corduroy shorts and a chequered lumberjack shirt tucked into them, set off with a flat cap and sunglasses even though it was nearly December. Complete with moustache he looked like something out of one of the old films Jenna's third foster parents used to watch.

"S'ok. Guess it's just Naboo's magic stuff making me grumpy, I normally don't mind shopping" She wondered if this was a dangerous thing to say given how enthusiastic Vince had seemed when she had come this time. They were quite for a moment then Jenna said,

"Hey, I thought you were going to look for that Jacket?"

"Oh, yeah! Are you coming?"

"Nah, I'm gunna wait here for a bit, but you'll have to show it to me at some point if you don't buy it." As hard as Jenna tried she always felt like she was talking down to Vince as if he were a child, it must be that he had such a simple and carefree outlook and demeana on life, if he had clothes, friends and a bag of flying saucers and Gary Numan he was happy. Jenna smiled. Closing her eyes she thought about a salad bar she had seen a little while ago and wondered if she could persuade Vince to go in. After all she had spent more time in Top-shop than ever before in her life added together and more money, come to think of it. But when she had asked Vince where he got it all from (he had insisted on paying, or at least splitting the price) be had just jabbered something about a French Duke and his Uncle before picking up his previous sentience about how see through tops were the new must have thing.

As she was thinking something happened in the sky, although no-one else around her had appeared to notice sky was turning strangely black, the world around her beginning to fade to colours of gray. Where the sun had been was now a fiercely burning orange polo shape. Jenna opened her mouth to scream but couldn't make a noise. Tried to stand but it felt like she was in sticky tar, unable to move and she suddenly felt oh so very sleepy, she just wanted to close her eyes and sleep, let the blackness engulf her. All around her voices echoed in an odd singsong childlike manner, chanting nursery rhymes but in a spiteful and scary way. Then the voices were changing, growing angrier – children throwing insults at each other, taunting and teasing. And there were adult voices now as well, men shouting, women screaming, begging, crying.  
Struggling with all her will she managed to stand, swaying drunkenly she made a move toward the shop Vince was in, with each step the blackness was trying to drown her more, the Voice's possessing every conscious thought. She, made it, stumbling, grabbing on to clothes rails and people, earning odd looks, but she didn't care, all she cared about was finding Vince and getting out of there. The voices were less and the blackness diminished as well but it was still enough to render her almost helpless. Finally spotting Vince she pushed toward him, knocking over a sale rail as she did so.

"Vince!" She slurred

"Hey, look at this! Genius isn't it, what do you think?" Vince was unfazed, too drowned in his own world of clothes.

"Vince... I, I think..."  
"Yeah, your right... What about this though?" He pulled as second garment up to show her

"No Vince, This is important, you know the thing that's after me?"

"What? Like the police"

"No, the other world thing, surly Naboo told you?"

"Oh, yeah... I wasn't really listening... Hey, what do you think of this?"  
"Vince I don't care about your clothes right now, Whatever it is it's found me I think. Look outside" She gestured as best she could toward the entrance

"Nah, it's just like before. C'mon you have to try this on, it's the best thing we've seen all day."

"Vince, I'm scared, it's trying to get me and I don't think I can fight it anymore"

"Hey, it's ok, we all get these worries about our look sometimes, you just have to take it and embrace it, sometimes a little change is the best thing." He said, sounding not unlike Goc Wan.

"No, Vince! The creature! Look, can you at least ring Naboo?"

"Well, I suppose so but I don't see how he's going to help"

"How he's going to help! He's going to do damn more than you have!"

"I highly doubt it. But if you think so..." Vince pulls out his phone and dials a number "Just to let you know he's most likely off his head so he won't have much of a clue about anything, least of all fashion advice..."

Jenna sighed, still catching glance's toward the sky outside, the gray black wasn't going anywhere but at least it wasn't getting closer. "Look, just give me the phone!" Vince hand's it over

"Naboo? Boo? Hello? Oh, Boo, listen, that creature, that thing, it's here. The sky's gone a funny colour and everything's gone gray... What? No, I'm inside a shop with Vince, it's not as bad in here, everything just keeps spinning around that's all... Oh for fuck's sake Naboo... Ok. Oh, ok. - " Jenna hands the phone back to Vince.

"Well?" He says expectantly

"He was off his head and Bollo can't drive the carpet -"

"Told you he'd be useless" Vince cut it

" – But he said one of the other shaman would come and pick us up."

"What! They'll be even less use than him, especially that nonce with the feather on his head, he knows the least of all about fashion than everyone..."

Jenna give's Vince an exasperated glare before sliding down to put her head between her knees and close her eyes whilst she waits for the shaman to arrive.

**AN: Thanks for reading :) Please leave me a review, anything you like but something is always appreciated. :) **

**Also, shameless pushing of my other fic's but I wrote a 5 chapter fic about Howard and Vince called Broken Beliefs that I'm quite proud of so it would mean a lot were you to go look at it... hint hint... OK, finished now... :/ bye bye. **

**OH, DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! **


End file.
